


Owning

by heillos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Underage, M/M, Sadism, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink drabbles for the Kink Bingo <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/556583.html">January mini-challenge</a>. The challenge was to make a bingo with each fic having 100 words maximum.<br/><a href="http://autumnfox.akrasiac.org/kbingo/2012/cardset1-977.jpg">Card used</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruler Of The Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ottoman Turkey/young Egypt

Turkey didn't need ropes, shackles, a leash or a birch rod to make the young Egyptian get down on his knees and kiss his foot in reverence. A single firm command, a flick of his gloved finger while sitting in pillows of silk, with a hookah hose in hand, and Egypt would solemnly approach Turkey, ready to listen to his orders.

The Empire was aware that Egypt was hiding undercurrents beneath that tranquil surface; that he _would_ still strike back if the chance ever came.

It made the control he had over the boy even more exciting.


	2. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungary/Romania

Hungary looked at the glaring man under her, pressing her legs on his sides harder. She stared at the blood pouring from Romania's bruised nose, recalling what he told her. That even if he _were_ a vampire, he'd never taste her filthy blood.

His hits during their brawl didn't break any skin, she realized. Hungary frowned, called him useless, and raised both of her arms above his face.

Romania kept still as Hungary dragged her long, sharp nails down her own skin. Blood emerged from the sliced flesh and dripped down onto his face.

She grinned as he begun to lick every drop.


	3. Swept Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey/Hungary

Hungary clenched her fists, tied up with Turkey's belt at the back of her head. The chain of her legcuffs jingled rhythmically on the mattress. The toes of her trapped feet curled from the stimulation of the buttplug and the dildo buried deep into her.

She couldn't move unless he moved, couldn't curse him with having his cock shoved into her mouth, or bite it with that ring-gag stretching her lips open for him. 

Hungary's last rational thought before letting the relentless assault of sensations overwhelm her was that Turkey might be a bastard but knows how to release her from control.


	4. Repossess You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey/Greece

Greece always makes the cutest sounds, Turkey thought as he slammed the other man's back against the wall. The crushing punch he received in the jaw as retaliation only prodded him to draw more of those struggled noises out of Greece.

The moans, whines and gasps rang pleasantly in his ears, just like when he'd spank the Greek as a little boy centuries ago for forgetting his place.

But he is completely fine with now having to fight to get to hear those sounds again, Turkey mused through his flurry of punches and kicks onto the muscled, wounded body before him.


	5. A Mark For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ottoman Turkey/young Greece

The teen kept his grim expression unwavering as the Turk run his tongue over his bare chest. Determined not give the Empire the satisfaction of a response, the young Greek hardened up his face and let Turkey do whatever he wanted for tonight.

A small gasp escaped his lips only when he unexpectedly felt that tongue tracing on the Janissary insignia on his arm. 

Clearly pleased with the reaction, Turkey smiled and gave a tender kiss on the spot that he himself had marked.


End file.
